Nothing to think about?
by Freud-Keloid
Summary: Eduard is overworked, and Heracles knows it, so he tries to take his mind off the laptop. School AU, rare pair GeecexEstonia, GreEst


He was completely silent. No noise at all, in fact the only sounds in the small room were the clicking of a laptop keyboard and the soft purr of the feline playing in his lap. Eduard focused on the screen; its brightness had started to make his head throb painfully, as he'd been at the invoices for hours now. But there was no disappointing his boss. Ivan could be relentless and Eduard knew it far too well to take the risk. Even as he desperately focused on the work it was bothering him. _He _was bothering him. Heracles' breathing was hardly audible as he sat, the cat rubbing affectionately against his calloused hand. But it was irritating the Estonian to no end. It probably wasn't the fact he was there, but more the fact that he was there doing absolutely nothing. He could be doing something productive, like feeding one of his many cats that he was somehow allowed to keep on school grounds. But instead he chose to perch himself on Eduard's desk, staring at the wall and petting the grey cat sitting on his legs. A short breath was taken in, and briefly his hands faltered, the tapping becoming silent for a moment.

"Would you mind leaving if you don't want anything?" the blonde finally sighed, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. It wasn't although the Greek didn't know his distaste for him. The hazy Heracles turned his head slowly, the olive colour of his eyes a little dull in the light.

"But I'm not doing anything wrong. And my class has gone home." The Animal care class that came in afterschool would be finished by now, leaving him with nothing to do. That was why he was here. Eduard grunted quietly, finally closing the lid of the laptop and making eye contact with the other.

"Yes, you are. You're distracting me. I have plenty of work to do, so can't you go and sit in one of the other rooms or roll about on the grass or something?" a scowl fixed on the man's face, dark blue eyes narrow. Every inch of his body seemed to emit displeasure at Heracles' presence. Of course it was a joke in spite mostly, but the Greek continued to look thoughtful as if actually considering heading outside to lie in the flowers. But then again that was what he did most of the time anyway. His head tilted, thick brown strands of hair shifting to pile on his shoulder. Another thing that annoyed Eduard about the other man; that constant empty-headed look on his face.

"Well, Mr. Braginski told me that I shouldn't lie on the grass because he's planted new sunflowers to grow, and that I would crush them. That seems reasonable. And it's warm in here." The grey feline shifted, uncurling and clawing at Heracles legs. He didn't seem to react as claws dug in through his jeans. "And all the other warm rooms are locked."

"Why not stay in your own classroom? Isn't it warm in there?" stupid Greek. Did he not figure that out? It wasn't surprising to Eduard, who already had suspicions that the other had a head full of nonsense. He was far too laid back for his own good, one day it'd get the better of him when all the work caught up. Heracles responded with a little shake of his head.

"No. The cleaners are taking care of it at the moment." Heracles leant back onto his hands, which laid out flat on the desk behind him. Again he looked straight ahead, gazing up drearily. The Estonian sighed, his head resting in his palm. Of course he was stuck with the idiot, wasn't he? When he needed to work overtime. Again. He propped the glasses back up his nose, as they'd begun to slip down, and reached for the laptop to open it up again. But a silver paw on top of it prevented him. A sharp azure gaze was given to Heracles, who simply gave a blank look and ran his hand along the cat's back.

"Move it." Eduard almost growled, and the brunette turned to kneel on the desk, scratching the creature's head gently.

"It's alright. You needed to take a rest anyway." Maybe he did need a break. After all he was tired, and had spent the past few days awake at stupid hours trying to meet Ivan's ridiculous deadlines. It was getting to him. Maybe it was also the reason he was so on edge and why he frowned at Heracles.

"No, I don't. I have a lot of work to do and your stupid cat is sat on my computer." He was moments away from throwing the damned animal across the room. But the Greek smiled very slightly, almost unnoticeably, and moved a little closer, still just running his fingers through its fur slowly. "I mean it, Heracles." Eduard's brows furrowed, fingertips tapping impatiently on the desk. The only reason he didn't shove the cat away now was because he feared it would snarl and bite his fingers if he tried. Cats were mean. Why did someone as dopey as Heracles get along so well with them? He'd moved again. Heracles was a little closer again, now on hands and knees on the desk. Eduard would happily wring the man's neck if he knocked anything off.

"I think maybe you can take five minutes away from the computer for coffee whilst he sleeps there. You wouldn't want to upset him." Brown depths peered through hazel locks that fell over his face, his expression slightly clueless. Heracles shifted again so that his legs dangled over the desk's edge and he was facing the Estonian. Eduard's nose crinkled as he scowled, although his cheeks took on a red hue as the other invaded his space and became so close. Even if he'd moved the cat he wouldn't have been able to work now, not with that man sitting on his desk. The blonde even tried to push him off the desk a few times, to no avail. Heracles was surprisingly strong. Either that or he was heavy. Heavy, Eduard decided.

"…Well I can hardly get up from my seat with you sitting there, I can't work, let alone go and get coffee or anything else." He snapped at the Greek, folding his arms and giving a scornful expression. "You didn't really think this through, did you?" And so various complaints came from him, whilst Heracles simply sat and gazed with some kind of fascination at the man. Eventually though it became tiresome as the 'lazy Greek' insults started. More heat flushed into Eduard's face as the other leant in, just as calm as always, until the tips of their noses almost touched. It was odd to see Heracles so close up. Eduard could see his eyes were more than just brown since the green tinge and small golden flecks became visible at such close range. And he caught his scent. It was earthy but more prominently it was like the grass and plants he often rested in whilst he basked in the afternoon on warmer days. But now Eduard's face was fairly dark, but it had done the trick. He'd shut up.

"You're too stuck up. Just be quiet for a moment and forget about all the work and computers. Think about something else." The words had warm breath on the blonde, whose hands clenched and knotted together anxiously. Did he have to sit so close?

"Like what? What else is there to think about in this place?" he was harsh with his words, almost spitting them to cover up how suddenly flustered he was. He awaited the stupid response that Heracles would come up with. Cats. That's probably what he'd say. Or flowers or something equally as stupid. The list of pathetic suggestions was interrupted as he closed in. At first Eduard leant back to get away, but warm lips against his own weren't unpleasant and he froze, letting eyelids flutter shut. Thoughts blanked out as the Greek's fingertips reached up and rested against Eduard's cheek and brunette strands tickled his face where they brushed against him. Even if Heracles had unorthodox methods of going things he really hadn't expected this so suddenly. Although maybe it was so sudden. The man had been spending more time here recently, and would often watch Eduard as he worked and tell him he should rest, each time to be ignored. Shoulders relaxed slightly though as he got used to it, becoming less guarded and even allowing Heracles entrance to his mouth. His eyes opened once more, blurred a little as he accepted the kiss and the contact, leaning in a little. But something moved. In the corner of his eye there was a flash of white, and he realised the cat was sitting upright, tail swishing, green eyes intently watching. The other didn't notice, and happily continued but Eduard became stiff and unsettled, pulling away again and breaking the contact. Heracles frowned a little, straightening his spine again.

"…Are you alright?" he asked as the blonde eyed the silvery cat for a moment, before shifting his gaze to the Greek and blushing deeply, what just happened finally sinking into his head.

"Y-yes! I'm fine! I just need to keep working, so if you'd kindly move yourself and your cat…" awkwardly the man started shuffling papers, refusing to meet Heracles' eyes and looking down to hide his undoubtedly red face. The other just shrugged it off, bundling the feline in his arms and slipping off the desk, slowly making his way towards the door so he could leave the office.

"I hope that will give you something else to think about." Surely it would. The Estonian's mind partly cursed him and partly dwelled on how oddly thrilling it had been to kiss that man who he should hate. Who he told himself he hated.

"Good afternoon, Heracles."


End file.
